


Century 19XX

by Scandein



Category: Century 19XX (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, Plot, Starts in the middle of the story kinda, canon content, i don’t know what to add here aight, written chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandein/pseuds/Scandein
Summary: The written chapters of the episodes from the webcomic Century 19XX; most content is canon.





	Century 19XX

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuu and Joki has unfortunately landed in a very dangerous area, Wolfshire. They find their only option is to push forward and hope they don’t run into any more major problems on the way.

“You finished soon?”

“Yea just finishing up, just give me a sec” Ryuu mumbled as he pulled the last piece of fabric onto his torso, mid step trying to keep up with Joki’s pace. ”Though doesn’t seem like you can spare one”

“Hey I’m just trying to keep us on schedule-“ Though his body language gave no indication on his mindset, his ears were perked up at high alert at all times. Joki’s hand reached out to grab something from a rack, movements as natural like the lies he basically breathed.

The black markets air was groggy and ominous, the two had slipped to the side and into many racks where clothing and blankets hung. None for sale that was for sure.  _ Not that his dear partner seemed to consider that as an option in the first place. _

“Hey did you wear those shoes before?.” Ryuu questioned uncertain if those were stolen or not, he couldn’t find any reason to be surprised by the other’s actions anymore at this point though, yet it still did til this day. Though the question did not seem to reach the thief’s ears as only a absent hum left in response. 

“We’re on our way to the Rowdy raven,” his voice murmured as if his thoughts were absent, putting on the belt which had some sort of cape at the end, yet his attention seemed to be on something else once again. “There we will get the garlic powder and then get out of here.”

“Right, great, sounds like a great plan-“ he began only to raise his voice with swiftness. Eyes having caught on the nimble hands grabbing onto a mask and putting it promptly onto their face.

“-Ey! Will you stop!?” Irritation was found in his voice as was yet again given no attention. He watched the hand once again drifting away from his pockets.

His hand gripped around the other’s wrist mid air, coaxing out a lazy gaze from the other accompanied with a questioning hum.

“Good guys don’t steal stuff!” 

He felt Joki stiffen momentarily, going rigid in his hold. Was he surprised? If he was then he didn’t show it in that case. The mask hid any indication of what the other was thinking, but he was thinking alright. A silence lingered before the two before the other began slowly “You think I’m a good guy?”

The question caught him off guard, but the answer left his mouth a little bit too quickly. “Well yea- I.. atleast I believe that.”

Another moment passed, Ryuu’s stomach turned anxiously at the pick of response, the silence lingering before a sharp scoff was heard along side with a hard tug to pull out of the red haired’s grip. “See how far that gets you. Red.”

Ryuu could only stand and stare for a moment, unable to wonder what the other looked like under the mask hearing him. Yet the response left him uneasy for a while.  _ He wasn’t actually implying that… _

It didn’t leave a good feeling.

Yet he didn’t let his mind linger, forcing his steps to move once again. It was better to push those thoughts to the far back of his mind, it’s not like he’s blessed with the option of choosing his allies in this. He just hopes that it won’t bite him in the end.

As the two walked down the streets he continued to watch the slender man in front of him, why had promptly placed the mask at his hip for the moment. His eyes moved to the tails, _was it rude to stare?_ _Does the number of tails mean something?_

A brief memory flashed through his mind, making him stagger as a pain shot through his head. He bit down a groan as he held his head.

_ Books, piles of them, in front of him is a book. There’s an image of a fox, seemingly of it’s skeleton. _

He researched the race it seemed from the brief flash of memory he was given. Questions he had just asked being answered in his head automatically almost. The human disguise only works for humans eyes, less so on non humans, and not at all for… which was it again?

He frowned as a small whimper of pain escaped him, the harder he tried remembering the last fact the worse the headache he forgot. Finally his pace falls to a stop as suddenly he feels the room spinning and the urge to puke as he stumbles against a wall for support.

Somewhere during it all it must’ve caught Joki’s attention, who surprisingly was by his side rather quickly.  _ Here to lecture him. _

A hand comes to grab his arm, shaking him gently.

“Hey- you alright? What’s going on?”

“I’m.. so close...I can almost-aAGH“ a jolt of pain suddenly shoots up, causing him to almost double over.

“Red, I’m no mind reader so speak up about what the heck your mumblin about-“

“I can almost- remember-“

In an instant it seemed like a dozen emotions flashed across Joki’s face before he took a strong grip onto Ryuu. “Let it go, it’s not worth it!”

Conflict arose in his mind, before finally letting it go in defeat, a wave of relief washing over his body as he did so. Yet he was left feeling a type of some loss of memory. He was  _ so close _ .

“Damn it…” Ryuu sighed as he pushed himself up, the other man seemed to not let him go before fully sure he could stand.  _ A surprisingly caring act. _

As soon as he stood again, the other seemed to take a sigh of relief, a hand scratching the back of his head in what he could only assume was concern. “Don’t- try that here alright? You could get..” there was a brief pause as he continued.

“We could give it a shot some other time.”

Ryuu could only nod, still recovering a bit from the shock as they continued.

The streets felt cold and dark, it was as if the place told Ryuu that he didn’t belong.  _ Don’t need someone to tell me to figure that out _ . But he couldn’t help himself but to be fascinated of the market, it was so different from what he was used to.

Maybe he went here once in his old life, which he has concluded to past Ryuu and present Ryuu. He didn’t really know a lot about the past Ryuu, he knew that he had a brother, and that he lived on a farm. Also the fact that he knew self defense for that part, and possibly was unlisted in the flight force. The possibility that he joined his brother there is one of the better explanations for his experience in combat at the moment. But other than that he didn’t know much more.

If only he could remember without being hit by an headache that almost causes him to pass out.

He was deep in thought when the other stopped, only noticing the other stopping a moment before walking right into the other.

“We’re here.”

Pulling the mask off for a moment, setting it on his belt, Joki began walking inside as Ryuu followed, or tried. 

“ No, you wait out here.”

A hand came out to stop in his path. Immediately a frown found it’s way up Ryuu’s face. He wasn’t going to wait being useless like this!

“Bu-“

“Absebsu-! Keep it, stay, wait til I’m back. Don’t move an inch alright?”

A pout found it’s way on Ryuu’s face as the door closed into his face. A scoff left him as he leant against the stone wall.

“ _ Arschgeige” _

Maybe he wasn’t the best at charisma (if he compared to Joki then that number would be below zero) but this was just ridiculous, being told to sit outside like a child. He could do good too! He could be useful. 

The crowd in front of him moved slow and tideously, a bit too slow. Everything felt like going slower than it should for that matter, probably because he was feeling so impatient.

Wow, he really was feeling like a child right now.

Something caught his eyes as the crowd moved, a sign that had a picture of a garlic upon it.

….

_ I’ll be gone just for a moment, I’ll just get him the stupid garlic to show him who’s the airhead. _

He shot a quick glance towards Joki, through the window before sighing.  _ Just a Moment. _ Ryuu began pushing through the crowd in order to get to the sign, which was proven more difficult than first thought to be. He was continuously apologizing as wherever he turned he seemed to be a bother to  _ someone _ .

“Sorry- Ah excuse me I’m just- sorry-“

He almost tripped over himself the moment he was out the tight crowd and I front of the sign too see the sign fully now.

Anti-garlic.

Ryuu’s shoulders slumped. A groan escaping him as his hands found their way up to his face.

“Mhhnn are  _ actually _ you kidding me..?”

Maybe that’s why Joki went into the special shop to get the garlic, from what he can gather it seems like garlic is a vulnerability to these types of elves, which would kind of make it a black market item in this black market. Ironic really.

He gathers himself once again and starts pushing into the crowd once again, only for something to catch his eye. A familiar silhouette in the distance. Was Joki really just leaving?

“Hey! Asshol- Wait up!” 

So he has the gawk to just dump him outside and then just up and bail on him afterwards? 

He chased the man until he took a sudden turn into an alleyway which he managed to escape to and out of the crowd. Looking up he was met with an empty alleyway, only a few boxes in the far back.

But no Joki was to be seen.

Confusion began growing in Ryuu’s mind as he made his way further into the alleyway, turning his head he found a black door standing tall.  _ He must’ve gone in there _ .

Grabbing the doorknob he took a sudden tug. Then another. And another. The door wasn’t budging. Yet again a frown was found on his face. Maybe it was just stuck. Grabbing a hold on the doorknob he placed a foot on the cobblestone beside the door and pulled with all his might.

When the door buckled in and instead of opening outwards it opened inwards. Which caused for him to tumble forward in surprise, landing on the floor.

_ Okay he could’ve considered that a possibility _

By a desk stood a tall slender siluette,  _ did it look like that before? _

“Joki?”

The person came to turn around, oh.


End file.
